Charda, the God living amongst humans
by dragontank1414
Summary: The God of Everything finds the lives of the mortals interesting, so he sends Vados' daughter, Charda, to live amongst humans for a while, at Bulma's house. Her appearance on earth attracts undesirables, not to mention how will Vegeta handle having a child that is above Beerus in power in his house? All ownership belongs to Akira Toryama and Dimps. I don't profit this is for fun
1. Introductions are in Order

**This story takes place after the Future Trunks Saga of Dragonball Super. While I'm unsure how it ends, I have faith that Vegeta Goku and Trunks will survive it. They make a habit of doing that. Little mention to the saga itself will be made so I thought I might touch base on that so I don't get a million questions about timeframe.**

Bulma hears a knock on the door and yells up the stairs "Trunks, can you answer the door I'm busy making lunch." Trunks runs downstairs and hurries to the door "I got it." Trunks opens the door and Whis smiles down at him "Why, hello Trunks. I came to see your mother. Is she busy?" Bulma walks into the living room, wiping her hands off on a towel "Oh, hello Whis, I was just preparing lunch for myself and Trunks. I should have enough for extra, would you like to join us?" Whis goes wide eyed "I am always excited for some of your cooking. Sadly, I cannot stay long. So I will have to take a to go bowl. And one for Lord Beerus of course. I came because I require a favor, actually." Bulma smiles "Anything. Within reason." Whis looks back over his shoulder "Well? Introduce yourself." He steps aside and Bulma sees that Whis has a small companion with him. She has the same blue skin as Whis, with her white hair fixed into a high ponytail, emerald green eyes, white robes with blue trim and a black sash and a yellow ring around her neck. She smiles up at Bulma "Hello, I'm Charda (shar-da, like the type of wine)." Bulma reaches a hand out to her "I'm Bulma." Whis smiles "Good to see you both getting along. Zeno-sama wishes for young Charda here to live on Earth for a while, and learn what it is like to live amongst mortals. He wants to see how living with mortals would affect her outlook, and how it would influence her growth. It should be an interesting experiment." Bulma smiles "Well, she is welcome to stay here, that's not a problem. We can accommodate one more." Whis nods "I knew you would be willing. You are just the best lady Bulma. Oh, one more thing, don't let Goku know this, but she's stronger than Beerus. I don't want that knucklehead trying to spar with my little niece." Bulma nods "I'll take good care of her."

Whis smiles down at Charda, food in hand "Be good Charda. Remember to control your power, and treat Lady Bulma with respect, or I will be very angry at you." Charda smiles "I'll be good, I promise." Whis flies away and Trunks walks up next to Charda, who is at least 6 inches taller than him "Hey, Charda, right? My name is Trunks." Charda shakes his hand, careful to control her power "Hi Trunks. So, what do you do for fun?" Trunks shrugs "Mostly training. I also play video games in my free time too." She smiles "Sounds like fun." He nods "Why don't you come inside, mom made lunch. I think you are going to like it." Charda follows Trunks inside, sitting at the table and eyeing the food laid out on the table. She looks up at Bulma "This seems like quite a lot Lady Bulma." Bulma shrugs "Well with two Super Saiyans under one roof, I get used to cooking a lot. With the help of some of my private chefs." Bulma begins to load up one plate with a little bit of everything, setting a bowl of soy and the plate in front of Charda "This is a variety of some of the foods I cook commonly. Fried Mashi, dumplings, just to name a couple." Bulma fixes her own plate and Charda takes a bite of a dumpling experimentally, smiling wide and chewing slowly, eyes closed as she savors it. Bulma smiles wide "You definitely are going to love it here."

Trunks plays his video games, Charda sitting at the head of his bed and watching him over his shoulder. He pauses and looks back at her "You wanna give it a go? I can teach you the controls, it's really easy." She smiles "I'll just watch you for a while, then I should get an understanding for it. Actually, I'm thirsty, I'll go get a drink. Do you want one too Trunks?" He smiles "Sure, why not?" Charda walks through the upper floor of the small house, going into Bulma's room "Bulma?" The room is empty, but gives her a great view of the city. She stares out the window in awe "Pretty…" She hears a door open behind her and Vegeta walks out of the bathroom, steam wafting out of the room and he stands in front of her in just a towel. They both freeze and stare at each other. Vegeta holds his towel with one hand, clearing his throat "Who are you exactly?" His glare doesn't seem to phase Charda and she bows politely "I am Charda, I was invited to stay here by Lady Bulma. I'm sorry I barged in at a bad time." Vegeta smirks "Figures she would let some stranger roam this house without even warning me. Get out, I need to get dressed." Charda leaves and heads downstairs, when she hears Vegeta yell out "Woman! I need to see you in our room!" Bulma walks up the stairs past Charda and Charda giggles "I think I made him upset. Or maybe just embarrassed."

A few hours later Goten shows up at the house with Gohan. Trunks looks over at Charda "Hey, you want to watch us train?" Charda smiles "Sure, why not?" Gohan and Charda sit off to the side, watching Goten and Trunks train, Gohan reading a book. Charda looks over at Gohan "What are you reading?" He holds it up "Oh, this? It's a novel I read in my spare time about the origins of the world governments. I'm a scholar, but I used to fight in battles with my father Goku." Goten and Trunks turn Super Saiyan, catching Charda's attention "What a sharp increase in power. Impressive." Gohan nods "They are something, aren't they?" Charda smiles "Too bad they aren't strong enough to give me a challenge. This idea of fighting for fun does sound appealing." Gohan smiles "Well, I bet if I trained enough, I could give you a decent fight, just for fun." Charda smiles "I like the sound of that, but are you sure?" He nods "I've been training with my old mentor Piccolo, and I'm improving. I'm not quite on my dad's level yet, but it's been so long since I fought." Charda watches Goten and Trunks exchange ki blasts. One of them flies towards her and she flicks it away and into the air with one finger. Gohan stands "Boys, if you wreck the garden or level the gazebo again you have to face the wrath of Bulma. You better restrain yourselves." Goten nods "Okay big brother. Sorry." Trunks nods to Gohan and they both power down to their base state. Gohan smiles at the boys "Hey guys, I have a special surprise for you." He takes off his button up shirt to reveal the orange gi underneath, taking off his black slacks that were over his orange jumpsuit pants, setting both on the bench they were sitting on neatly "I want to see how my training with Piccolo is going, mind helping me with some training?"


	2. Everyone loves a good fight

Goten and Trunks both transform back into a Super Saiyan, Goten smiling wide "Okay brother, whenever you are ready." Gohan turns Super Saiyan and Trunks rushes at Gohan, going for a right hook which Gohan easily deflects, Goten flies under Trunks and hits Gohan with a punch to the gut, Trunks pivoting his body so his foot connects with Gohan's face, knocking him back. Gohan frowns "Either I'm much weaker than I thought, or you two have gotten very strong." Trunks smirks "Na, we are just too clever for you." Goten flies at Gohan from his right and Gohan blocks his right hook, locking his arm around Goten's and throwing him into a charging Trunks. Trunks catches Goten and rights him, whispering in Goten's ear. Goten grins "Okay!" Trunks flies right at Gohan, then suddenly dashes up as Goten closes the distance. Gohan blocks Goten's punch, then reaches up to catch Trunk's kick "Nice try guys." Trunks pulls his foot out of his shoe and hits Gohan with a spinning axe kick to the top of the head. Gohan growls a little "Nifty little trick. But I don't care much for cheaters." He throws Goten aside and knees Trunks in the gut. He powers down to his base form "Sorry if I got a little rough there." Trunks powers down and chuckles "Rough? You ever trained with my dad? That's rough." Gohan shakes his head "Never have, and most likely never will."

Gohan strokes his chin "As a last test, would you guys mind fusing? I want to try using my Unlimited Potential state." Goten nods and Trunks spaces himself from Goten "Sure Gohan, no problem" Charda watches the two kids as they perform the fusion dance, marveling at their fusion into a singular being. Gotenks gives Gohan a thumbs up "Don't bother holding back, or I'll beat you down!" Gohan transforms into Ultimate Gohan as Gotenks turns Super Saiyan Three. Gotenks grins "Yahoo! It feels like we are fairly even in terms of power, wouldn't you say Gohan?" He grins "Not quite. I'd say I'm a fair bit stronger." Gohan dodges Gotenk's flying punch, hitting Gotenks with a knee to the gut and then a hammer blow to the back, knocking him into the ground. Gotenks stops just shy of hitting the ground, flying right up at Gohan, dashing around Gohan and creating afterimages. Gohan backhands Gotenks in the face as he tries to hit him from behind, spinning and kicking Gotenks, but Gotenks catches his leg and spins him around, throwing him into the ground. Gohan spins and lands on his feet in a crouched position, dodging Gotenks' divebomb punch, the two exchanging shots for a few minutes, neither showing any sign of letting up. Gohan manages to get in a shot, hitting Gotenks in the face, but then Gotenks responds with a very strong punch to Gohan's diaphragm, causing Gohan's Ultimate state to fade and he doubles over, clutching his torso "That was an impressive strike, for sure." Gotenks chuckles "What did you expect from yours truly!" Charda claps and smiles "That was a fun fight."

Charda lays in the grass looking up at the stars "So you do this for fun Trunks?" He shrugs "You know, the stars are pretty cool to look at. You kinda wonder what else might be out there. Whatever it is, it's probably not stronger than my dad." Charda giggles "You know, if you keep training, you might get stronger than your dad one day." Trunks grins "You think so? Man, the day I manage to beat him in a fight would definitely be a day to remember. But he is a god now. That's a hard mark to hit." Charda raises her eyebrow "He's a god? How strong is he?" Trunks shrugs "I dunno. At this point, probably almost as strong as Beerus." Charda smiles "He could be fun to spar with." Trunks chuckles "You shouldn't fight him, are you sure you could take him? He's really strong." Charda sticks her tongue out at Trunks "Afraid I might beat up your dad?" Trunks folds his arms and sticks out his tongue as well "Of course not. I just don't want you to cry like a girl when he beats you up." Charda stands and folds her arms "We will see in the morning, won't we?"

Charda looks around the table as everyone enjoyed their breakfast, having already had her fill. She clears her throat "Mister Vegeta, sir. I had a question." He swallows his mouthful and drinks some orange juice from his glass, smiling at the girl "You can cut the formality, Vegeta will do nicely. Or, Prince of all Saiyans has a nice ring to it as well." He smirks and Bulma slaps him upside the head "Cut the crap Vegeta, she's our houseguest." Vegeta rubs the back of his head, seething "I was joking woman, can't you take a joke?!" Charda giggles and Vegeta turns back to her "What was your question?" Charda smiles "I was hoping you would spar with me, Trunks tells me you are really strong." Vegeta raises an eyebrow and folds his arms "You wish to challenge me to a fight?" Charda shakes her head "No, just a sparring match." Vegeta stands "Listen, I don't play children's games. If you think you can fight me, that is fine, but don't expect me to hold back or pull punches. I don't spar-" He puts a distasteful emphasis on the word spar "-I fight, because I am a warrior." Charda stands, getting right in front of Vegeta, looking up at him as she merely reaches his lower chest "Then fine, let's fight." Bulma folds her arms "Charda, I thought you were here just to learn about living life amongst humans?" Charda smiles over at her "I am. And so far, one big thing that I have gathered is that seeking new challenges excites you. I'm not even sure how strong Vegeta is, but my heart is racing at the idea of fighting him." Vegeta chuckles "If I didn't know any better, I would say there is a little bit of Saiyan in you. Why don't we take this out into the yard?"


	3. Vegeta vs Charda (!)

Bulma puts up her protective shielding over her yard to contain the fighting as the two walk out into the yard, Vegeta turning to Charda and folding his arms "Feel free to attack me any time." Charda shakes her head "Not until you power up. All the way to your peak." Vegeta smirks "You haven't earned the right yet. Show me that you can handle me as I am now and I will show you the true power of a Super Saiyan God!" Charda nods and smiles, her left hand clenched into a fist and down at her side, her right hand open and in front of her. She releases a bit of her restraint on her power, flying right past Vegeta and going for a neck chop. Vegeta blocks her hand and spins, kicking her in the gut hard. He rushes right at her as she flies back, parallel to the ground, punching her right into the ground. As she skids to a stop he rushes right at her and throws several punches right at her, which she dodges, floating up so they are both eye level. She deflects his right hook to the right, catching him off balance but he smirks and brings his left hand around, grabbing her head and slamming her into the ground. Vegeta leaps back from her and she dusts herself off casually "You are fast Vegeta, and very skilled. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to witness a bit more of your power, I myself have yet to use even 5 percent of mine."

Vegeta smiles as he transforms, his hair and aura becoming golden in color, his eyes turning blue and electricity crackles around his aura "You get Super Saiyan 2, nothing more, nothing less." Charda's aura becomes visible, a pulsing light blue "Very well Vegeta." She flies right at him, appearing behind him, and he registers several hits at once, Charda having struck him so fast he was unable to see them. Vegeta nearly collapses, but spins around and goes to hit her with a backfist, Charda's small white and blue staff with a yellow orb appearing in her hands. She deflects his punch, hitting him in the stomach, head, chest and then the leg with a couple spins of her staff. He fires a ki wave from his hand, hitting her point blank but she yells out and pushes Vegeta away with just her aura. Vegeta transforms into his Super Saiyan Blue state, grinning "You asked for this!" Charda releases nearly all her reserve power as Vegeta begins to form his Super Gallick Gun. He smirks "You'll regret this!" He fires the powerful ki wave at her and she focuses her ki into her fist, grinning "Don't be so sure!" She punches his ki wave, a shockwave causing the ground under her to crack and Vegeta's attack dissipates, a shockwave reaching Vegeta and blasting him back far. Charda flies right above him and kicks him in the gut, into the ground, leaping back as he reverts to his normal state. Vegeta forces himself to stand "I'm… impressed." Charda smiles "As am I. Will you be okay? I'm afraid I overdid it on that last kick. I got caught up in the thrill of the moment." Vegeta wipes the blood from his lip off on the back of his hand "I'll be fine. I'm tough." Charda nods a little "So, was that the peak of your power?" Vegeta smirks "For now. As a Saiyan, it's only a matter of time before I find a new level."

Towa looks down at the Capsule Corp building "Are you sure the girl is here, Mira? She's rather far from home." Mira nods "I was passed by Whis on his way to Earth and once I finally got here I saw the girl fighting Vegeta. She is definitely a godly being. She completely negated Vegeta's attack with a punch, and dominated Vegeta with one kick." Towa smiles "I like her already. But she is a god, and I have yet to perfect my magic. This will need to be done carefully. Come, my pet. Let us take our leave. We will come back for her soon enough." Mira looks down at the dome shaped house "You don't know how much restraint it takes for me to not just blow up that entire house and everyone inside it." Towa frowns "Come now Mira, what good would that do? We have trouble to cause elsewhere." He growls "Very well." She gives the house one last look "I have a powerful Saiyan under my control, and I will add this beauty to my menagerie of fighters, in time. After all, I have all the time in the world." She laughs and the two disappear.


	4. Give me a home, I'll give you my heart

Several weeks have passed and Charda has made herself at home, playing video games with Trunks and taking part in his homeschooling. Bulma started to teach Charda how to cook at her request, and she occasionally went into the gravity room to train with Vegeta, though the gravity room did little to hinder her. During one such training exercise, Charda felt Vegeta pull upon a power he had never accessed before, but this burst of strength completely taxed his worn body and he fell unconscious, Charda hurrying to turn off the gravity controls before the gravity kills Vegeta. He forces himself to stand, smirking at Charda "I felt something there. Power yet untapped. You sensed it too didn't you?" Charda nods "You Saiyans are something else." She helps Vegeta walk out of the room but he shakes her off "I don't need your help walking." She folds her arms "I'm only trying to help." He nods "I know. But you know I won't allow it, so why do you continue to persist?" She grins "Oh, I thought this was a competition to see who is more stubborn." Vegeta chuckles and smirks, leaning against her as she helps him walk "You just might be winning Charda."

Bulma brushes Charda's hair as Charda sifts through a book of different hairstyles. She points to a bun hairstyle "I like that one!" Bulma smiles "Easy enough." Bulma hums as she works, Charda smiling "I want to go to an art museum. I hear humans create art to express feelings and emotions." Bulma nods "Art can be presented in several ways. You have paintings, sculptures, music…" The phone rings and Bulma answers it "I am. Oh, I see. Of course I can. Be there as soon as possible." Bulma frowns "Ill let your hair down for now, I'll have to fix it up later." Charda ties her hair back "Is everything alright?" Bulma nods "Yes, just something work related. Apparently one of my experimental devices just went haywire." Charda smiles "Maybe I can help." Bulma shakes her head "It's nothing a genius like me can't handle. But… I suppose if you feel like flying me there and back that would be quicker. The lab is secluded so flying shouldn't raise too many eyebrows." Charda shrugs "Sure." Charda and Bulma walk outside and Charda smiles "You can ride piggyback." She floats so she is head level with Bulma and Bulma grabs on as Charda takes off into the air. It takes Bulma a few minutes to gather her nerves before she points in the direction of the facility.

They land outside the one story building and Bulma runs up to the door, stumbling slightly and frazzled but too worried to let it slow her down. Charda follows her inside and the small building has a few men and women inside, monitoring computers. One woman runs up to Bulma "Bulma, the defense grid generator you created is malfunctioning, the device is about to go critical, along with this building." Bulma folds her arms "Are you the only ones still in the building?" She nods "We are trying to troubleshoot it from here, but someone with knowhow needs to get down there, and then you can-" Bulma walks towards the elevator at the back of the room "This is my invention and I intend to fix this myself." The woman grabs her arm "If we lost you, the field of science would suffer a huge loss." Bulma opens the elevator "I'll be fine." Charda walks in the elevator "I'm going too Lady Bulma." Bulma stares down at her "Charda you could get hurt." Charda folds her arms "Me? Not likely." Bulma shrugs "Fair point." The elevator goes down, and once they reach their floor Bulma runs off, hurrying to the last door down the hall. Charda follows her and once inside she sees the defense grid generator "Bulma, what does this thing do, exactly?" Bulma smiles "It's supposed to generate a barrier, so that people can buy these to protect their homes. I was experimenting on increasing its efficiency and studying on cheaper parts for construction to drive down the cost." Charda smiles "That's awesome." Bulma shakes her head as she frantically types on one of the terminals outside the test chamber "Not if I can't get it to shut down." Charda frowns "Shouldn't there be a failsafe on it?" Bulma nods "Yes. But the failsafe either did not trigger, or…" The generator lets off a few sparks and then a razor sharp blue beam of energy fires from it which cuts through the test chamber wall with ease. It fires off another and Charda shoves Bulma out of it's path, the beam nearly cutting Bulma in half and hitting Charda, blasting her back.

Charda forces herself to stand "That's powerful if it could hurt me." Bulma nods "It's powerful enough to handle a ki blast onslaught from my husband, so yeah." Bulma runs to another terminal, going right back to work on the computer "If I don't hurry…" The generator crackles and hums to life, firing beams of death in every direction. Charda taps the floor with her staff, rewinding time a few seconds. Right before the generator starts sparking, Charda blasts open the test chamber wall, lightning arching between her staff and the generator as she uses her staff as a lightning rod. Charda thrusts her hand forward and the generator falls apart, none of the parts detonating. She uses her hand to direct the pieces back together. Bulma stares in awe "How?" Charda turns to her and smiles "I saw the plans for the generator on your computer, so with a little bit of magic I busted it apart and now I'm piecing it back together. Problem solved." Bulma stares, mouth agape and Charda narrows her eyes "So, you saw my mom and my uncle fix a rip in the fabric of space time, and you find it hard to believe I can deconstruct and reconstruct a fancy generator? Sheesh."

Charda stares at her handiwork as the generator hums to life, creating a three foot wide bubble made of squares. Electricity sparks between these squares and Bulma waves her hand in it's direction "Try it out, see for yourself what it can do. Just, don't hit it too hard." Charda smiles and fires a ki wave at it, the dome still intact when the smoke clears. Charda smiles "I do some pretty good work, don't I?" Bulma folds her arms and huffs "I'm the one who built it." Charda giggles "Should we get back home now? I'm hungry." Bulma nods "I imagine the whole family is hungry." They head back up to the top floor where everyone cheers for them. Bulma waves off her colleagues as she heads outside, Charda floating up so Bulma can get a good hold on her before they take off into the air. Once back at the house Bulma sees Vegeta outside, waiting with a scowl on his face "Woman, where have you been?" She puts her hands on her hips "If you must know, I had an emergency at work. Good thing I had Charda take me or I would have had to deal with your huffing and complaining." Vegeta grits his teeth then relaxes "I suppose what matters is that nothing happened to you." Bulma raises her finger to say something else but then stops "Oh… well, Charda saved my life in there." Vegeta smiles down at her "Thanks." Bulma frowns "Vegeta, are you feeling well? You are being awfully nice." He growls "I'm in a good mood and there you go, ruining it." She gives him a peck on the cheek and his face flushes a little "Not in front of the kid Bulma."


	5. Hey, it's me, Goku

A few weeks later, while Charda and Vegeta are training in the Gravity Room, Goku lands outside the Capsule Corp building, knocking on the door "Hey Bulma! Is Vegeta home?" Bulma answers the door, smiling "Goku, come in. Vegeta is getting in some training." Goku nods and walks in the house, sitting at the kitchen table "I've felt Vegeta was stronger last time I saw him, so I was wondering how his private training was going. After settling things with Black, I've still kept up on my training, but it's not the same without him." Vegeta stumbles out of the Gravity Room, rolling his shoulders and popping his neck. His battle armor is frayed and he flexes his fingers to pop his knuckles "Whew… Charda that was a good workout. You are showing a little improvement." Charda walks out, smiling up at Vegeta "I know right? You're getting better, you could almost push me to my upper limit." Vegeta smirks "I'll consider that a huge compliment coming from a god." He strokes her ruffled up hair and straightens it out a little "I hope Bulma made some food, I'm starving." He walks into the kitchen and grins when he sees Goku, sitting at the table across from Goku. "Kakarot, what a pleasant surprise. I see you took time off from your training on King Kai's planet to come see me?" Goku nods "Yeah. Who is she?" Vegeta looks over at Charda "Charda here was brought to us by Whis about a month ago. She is his niece, and we have taken her in. She's my adopted daughter." Charda beams up at Vegeta and sits in the chair next to him. Goku smiles "That's awesome. I bet she's wicked strong." Vegeta folds his arms "I hope you are not planning on challenging my daughter to a fight." Charda shrugs "Why not dad. It should be fun." He hesitates when she calls him dad for the first time, then turns to her "Very well, do what you wish."

With the protective barrier raised, Charda folds her arms "Goku, I am stronger than Lord Beerus, and I have no plans of holding back more than necessary. You will need to break tradition and go all out from the start, or else I will end up hurting you." Goku grins "Alright, I understand you aren't the patient sort. Very well." He clenches his fists and howls, his hair turning blue and electricity sparks around him "Super Saiyan Blue from the start. Let's see what you can do." Charda raises her power level to compensate, rushing right at Goku and going for a right hook. Goku brings his hands up to block but she increases her speed exponentially, getting behind him and spin kicking him in the side of the head. Goku flies for a few feet before using his hands to push off the ground and out of the way of her divebomb punch. Goku lands on his feet and blocks her rising right kick, hitting her with a left hook which she shrugs off. She hits him with her left and they stand there, pushing back against each other's punches. Suddenly, they glare into each others eyes and Goku smirks, before they both break into a frenzy, Goku throwing frantic rights, lefts and elbows, all of his blows failing to connect as Charda goes on the defensive. Goku smiles "This is great, no wonder Vegeta has gotten stronger." Charda stops his knee strike with her own knee, both going for a two handed blast at the same time, the orbs connecting at point blank range and Goku goes wide eyed as they are blasted back from each other. Charda manages to remain on her feet, skidding to a stop several feet back. Goku forces himself to stand, catching his breath "This fight has been awesome. I'm going to use my most powerful attack. Think you can handle it?" She nods "I happen to have one of my own."

Goku drops his hands to his side, forming his Kamehameha. Vegeta grits his teeth from the sidelines as Charda drops her hands to her left side, her hands mirroring Vegeta as she prepares to fire his Gallick Gun. Vegeta folds his arms and smirks "That's my girl." They fire both attacks in unison and the two attacks clash, the ground cracking and rising around them as their power is barely contained by the barrier Bulma has set up, Goku pouring all of his strength into the attack but Charda is simply too powerful. Goku loses the beam struggle and in the heat of the moment Charda pours too much power into her attack, vaporizing Goku, who screams out as he is consumed. Vegeta flies down to the battlefield "Charda, what have you done?!" She frowns "Oh no, I can fix this, I swear." Her staff appears in her hands and she taps the ground, rewinding time to the point right before he fires the Kamehameha. Goku allows the attack to fade, returning to his base form and patting himself down "Wow. I'm alive. Imagine that. Whew that would have been a tough one to explain to Chi Chi." He scratches the back of his neck and Charda frowns "Sorry I didn't mean to kill you." He nods "Oh I know. I probably shouldn't have proposed throwing our most powerful attacks at each other." Charda shrugs "But everything is okay, so no harm, no foul."

Charda waves goodbye to Goku, walking inside and Bulma walks over to her "I still think you should be punished for vaporizing my childhood friend." Vegeta chuckles "Lay off her, would you woman?" Bulma folds her arms "Vegeta, I understand accidents happen…" Vegeta chuckles "Kakarot knew damn well what he was getting himself into. It's just lucky for him we didn't need to gather the dragonballs and revive him." Charda frowns "The dragonballs? Ohh, I heard of those from Trunks. They grant wishes." Vegeta nods "They do. Though, they have not been used in a while, there hasn't been any need." Charda smiles "Collecting them would be fun." Bulma rifles through a couple drawers, taking out the dragon radar and tossing it to her "Knock yourself out. Someone might as well gather them up before someone does something irredeemably stupid with them." Charda's stomach growls and she frowns "Maybe after dinner." Vegeta chuckles "Alright, who wants to head into the city and get something to eat?" Charda grins "Me!"


	6. Thank god for Time Patrollers

After a few hours of flying around, Charda manages to gather all of the dragonballs. The balls glow when they are together and she smiles "I'll take these home and put them out for display." She turns to her right and sees a very tall blue skinned man with white spiky hair, blue eyes and an extremely muscular build under his red unitard and white armor. She frowns "Hello." She puts down her bag with the dragonballs in it. He stares at her and she gets in a fighting stance "I don't know what you are but I hope you came prepared for the fight of your life!" Mira smirks and powers up, his armor breaking off and his aura intensifies. Charda hesistates for a second. This guy is stronger than Vegeta by a wide margin. He rushes right at her and punches her in the gut hard, knocking her up in the air and level with his face, headbutting her hard and then hitting her with a left to the chest. She gasps and throws a right to retaliate but he catches her fist, twisting her arm. She kicks him in the jaw hard and leaps back from him but he flies right at her, closing the distance and clotheslining her into a cliff, blasting right through it. He throws her ahead and forms a large orb of energy in each hand, throwing them right at Charda. She puts her arms in front of her to cover her face, closing her eyes. She feels the blasts from the ki orbs but looks up to see a woman standing in front of her, her arms crossed in front of her face. She has black spiky hair, green eyes and wore Saiyan armor that was black with gold trim, the Time Patroller symbol on her chest. She puts her finger to her scouter "Ryn-Kai, now!" Ryn-Kai flies up from out of the lake below, in a similar set of armor as the female, his hair black and wild with spikes sticking out from every part of his head as he increases his power, his hair growing out rapidly as he turns Super Saiyan Three. He howls out in rage "Mira! You're mine!" His hands drop to his sides, forming the Kamehameha, and he teleports in front of Mira, smirking "It's over!" Mira goes wide eyed as Ryn-Kai fires the blast point blank at him.

Charda takes a second to catch her breath, the smoke fading and Ryn-Kai growls "Damn that demon is gone again. This is getting irritating." The female folds her arms "Yeah, no kidding." Ryn-Kai reverts to normal and the female turns to Charda "Hello, my name is Erika, and I'm with the Time Patrollers. This is my partner Ryn-Kai, as you may have gathered. Are you okay?" Charda nods and Ryn-Kai folds his arms "Hell of a beating you took there. Good thing we swooped in to save your tail end." Erika thumps him on the chest "Ryn-Kai, be nice." He grumbles "Sorry. Just pissed he got away again "He holds a hand out to Charda "What might your name be?" She smiles "I'm Charda." Erika puts her finger to her scouter "We're being called back Ryn-Kai. Time to get moving." Ryn-Kai holds up a hand "I sense something." The Masked Saiyan and Mira descend from the sky and Ryn-Kai clutches his fists, grinning "Yes… this time." He turns Super Saiyan Three again, with little effort, Erika's aura igniting as she unleashes all her power, her aura white. Turles stands on a cliff overlooking the battleground and Erika puts her finger to her scouter "It's three on two, and I have no idea where Towa is. We could use an extra hand."

There is a flash of light and next to Ryn-Kai appears a Namekian with white skin, similar visible muscles on his arms like Piccolo but they are black, red eyes and a set of Time Patroller armor similar to his two comrades. Ryn-Kai smiles over at him "Didgeri, they sent you? Great. You can take care of Turles, I'll handle Mira." Didgeri nods "It's great working with you guys again. Let's hope this goes as smoothly as our last mission." Erika flies right up at the Masked Saiyan, Ryn-Kai flying right at Mira and Didgeri flying at Turles. Didgeri and Turles trade punches, Didgeri proving himself to be faster and stronger than Turles, knocking him into the side of one of the cliffs. Turles fires a salvo of ki blasts at Didgeri and he deflects them all with one hand, his other hand stretching forward and grabbing Turles by his throat, choking him as he charges the Makankosappo. Turles smirks and throws a powerball into the air, blasting free from Didgeri and flying up in the air as he begins to transform into a Great Ape.

Towa flies behind Charda as she observes the fighting, smiling and putting her hand on the girl's head. Charda feels electricity pulsing through her whole body and feels her strength waning, her own mental control slipping. Towa manages to vanish at the last second as Erika steps in to interfere, Charda falling unconscious. Erika turns in time to dodge the Masked Saiyan's furious series of flying kicks, letting off a sudden blast of ki energy and blasting the Masked Saiyan away from her. She forms a small orb of energy between her fingers, expanding it out and forming a Sphere of Destruction. The Masked Saiyan holds the attack at bay, forcing it up and away then he disappears. Mira uppercuts Ryn-Kai and quickly forms his Serious Bomb, but Ryn-Kai holds the blast at bay with only his aura until it finally dissipates, his quarry gone as well as Turles lands in the middle of the battleground in his Great Ape form. Ryn-Kai looks over to see Erika tending to Charda. Didgeri yells out as he bulks up to his Super Namekian form. Ryn-Kai focuses, trying to sense for Mira and Towa, but they are gone, as is their pet. They left Turles behind to fight them by himself. Ryn-Kai smirks, as far as he is concerned that's fine by him.

Didgeri and Turles exchange punches, each time their fists connect the whole planet shakes. Didgeri lands a right to Turles chest, followed by a left uppercut and a front kick that nearly knocks Turles over. Turles and Didgeri simultaneously fire mouth beams at each other, causing a large explosion that makes both of them recoil. Didgeri leaps through the smoke and in a feat of athletism Turles jumps up in the air and backflip kicks Didgeri back far from him. Ryn-Kai flies right at Turles, dodging his punch attempts and hitting him with a right hook to the jaw. He flies around Turles, hitting him several times as Erika charges her ki and Didgeri reverts to his base state. Ryn-Kai stuns Turles with a hard kick to his jaw, then flies over by his comrades "It's time we killed Turles once and for all!" They all three begin to form the Kamehameha, Turles firing a blast from his mouth. Turles realizes too late that his blast is not powerful enough to fight back theirs and he is blasted back by their attack, his armor badly damaged. Ryn-Kai motions towards Turles casually "Didgeri, he is all yours." Didgeri flies towards Turles, his arm outstretched "Super Dragon Fist!" The golden dragon explodes forth from his arm, punching through Turles' chest then wrapping around him several times as Erika an Ryn-Kai fly in close, chanting in unison "Times 100 Big Bang Kamehameha!" The two attacks combine and vaporize the restrainted Great Ape easily.


	7. Hell Hath no Fury

**So I feel like preemptively defending my actions of making Vados a protective mother despite her overall don't give a damn attitude. Because regardless of how much someone doesn't care, there is always that one thing they care about too much.**

Charda wakes up in her bed, Vegeta sitting in the chair next to her bed, arms folded and eyes closed "Charda. Are you feeling well?" She sits up slowly "Better than I felt earlier. So, what happened?" Vegeta frowns "You were attacked, and then a group known as the Time Patrol showed up to rescue you, then brought you home. Whoever attacked you managed to steal a large portion of your power." Charda frowns "So, what's the damage?" Vegeta shakes his head "I think it's best if you take it easy for a few days." She giggles "This, coming from the Prince of all Saiyans?" Vegeta chuckles "Forget it. You won't listen anyway. Just, don't push yourself too hard." He looks over at her "I almost lost you. I didn't expect for us to grow this close this fast." He stands and walks towards the door, turning back to her "And then you were almost killed. I would give anything to get my hands around the throats of the people who did this to you." He relaxes and sighs "Rest up. I'll bring you something to eat, you just stay in bed." Charda nods and as she lies in bed she summons her staff, seeing that she has one missed call. She calls her mom back and Vados smiles "Hello sweetheart. Why did you miss my call?" Charda frowns "I got in a fight with this duo, and they managed to overpower me and nearly killed me." Vados goes wide eyed "How could such a thing happen…" Her expression turns to that of pure rage "I'll be right there Charda."

A half hour later there is a knock on the front door. When it is not immediately answered, Vados blasts the door open. Vegeta gets in a fighting stance "What is the meaning of this?!" Vados walks towards him "Where is my daughter?!" Vegeta drops his guard a little "I'm sorry for what happened…" Vados strikes him in the gut swiftly, knocking Vegeta out with one punch. Vados continues upstairs to Charda's room, opening the door to her room and rushing inside, hugging Charda tightly. Charda squirms "Mom, that hurts…" Vados lets her go "I'm sorry. Who did this to you?" Charda shrugs "I dunno, but some Time Patrol guys saved me." Vados nods "Well, we are heading home dear." Charda folds her arms "I'm staying here." Vados frowns "You know, it was one thing sending you to this planet. Then someone attacks you, and that's like a personal hit against me. Now you want to stay here? You are not as strong as you once were, you need to be with someone who can protect you." Charda folds her arms "Vegeta will protect me and train me back up to 100 percent." Vegeta walks up from behind Vados and Vados turns to him "If you truly wish to stay I insist someone else stay here to protect you. I planned for the possibility we might come under attack, so I brought another guard. He can stay here and protect you." Charda smiles "Thanks for letting me stay mom." She turns to Vegeta "If I have to come back, I won't give you a love tap." Vegeta folds his arms "Who is this guard you brought with you?" Vados grins "You know him already, so introductions will not be necessary." Vegeta frowns "I have a bad feeling about this."

Bulma frowns a little, turning to the new house guest as he stands in a corner away from the dinner table "Hit, would you like to join us for dinner?" Hit looks over at Bulma out of the corner of his eye "No." Vegeta smirks "Don't be so prideful." Charda chuckles "Coming from a Saiyan." Vegeta begins to eat and Hit sits at the table next to Charda. They eat together and after they finish Charda turns to Vegeta "Are we training after dinner?" Hit folds his arms "No." Vegeta smiles "Of course Charda." Hit growls "I said no." Vegeta smirks "You're my houseguest, you don't run my house." Hit narrows his eyes "I'm her protector. I won't risk her being injured or killed in a training incident." Vegeta smirks "You take me for an amateur?" Charda elbows Hit in the side "My mother agreed that I need to train back up my full power, and Vegeta is the most qualified to train me, since we have spent so much time training together already." Hit glares at her then sighs "This Saiyan's stubborn and hardheaded personality is starting to rub off on you." Charda smiles "Oh I think I have always been stubborn. Alright Vegeta, race you to the chamber!" She leaps up and rushes to the Gravity Room.

Hit observes Charda and Vegeta's training together, the 450 times gravity not even phasing him, but it seems to be taking it's toll on Charda, who can barely compete with base form Vegeta. Vegeta hits Charda in the gut hard and she collapses onto her hands and knees, coughing up blood. Hit Time Leaps in front of Vegeta "That was too far." Charda forces herself to stand "Hit, get the hell out of my way or I'll put you on the ground myself!" Hit glares at her and Vegeta sighs, turning off the gravity controls "He is right Charda, that's enough training for today." He crouches in front of her and she collapses against his back, and he pulls her arms around his neck. He carries her piggyback, taking her upstairs to her room. Hit follows Vegeta and he smiles as Vegeta lies her in bed gently "You care about her a lot, huh?" Vegeta pushes past him "You just figure that out, genius?" Vegeta hesitates "Feels like someone is here, you go check the front door." Hit shakes his head "I'll stay by her side, you go answer the door." Vegeta growls and Hit smiles "It's alright, I'll make sure nothing happens to her." Vegeta heads downstairs and opens the door and relaxes when he sees Beerus and Whis. Beerus smirks "Vegeta. You have gotten stronger. Good, the tournament is soon." Vegeta nods and Whis smiles "How is my niece?" Vegeta folds his arms "Someone attacked her, but she's recovering." Whis looks Vegeta over "And Vados knows about this?" Vegeta nods and Whis goes wide eyed "You're still alive somehow. That may be your greatest feat to date."


	8. Time travelling away to a new life

After a week of training together, Charda manages to stand toe to toe with Vegeta's Super Saiyan Blue form, which was quite a lot of progress from her weakened state after Towa's attack. Towa keeps her distance from the building as she observes Vegeta and Charda trading blows in the yard. She taps her chin "Once they beat each other to exhaustion, I should be able to take control of the girl." She hears a growl behind her and Hit goes to strike her down from behind, but Mira grabs both his arms, pressing his knee against Hit's back. In Mira's grasp, his Time leap does nothing to help free him from his captor. Towa turns to him and smiles "Did you think you would catch me off guard? I never let my guard down." She puts the tip of her staff to his chest and Hit's eyes turn red, his aura turning a dark purple, the infinity symbol appearing on his head. "Now, Hit, go kill Vegeta, and bring me the child, alive. Broken, if necessary, but alive." Hit nods and flies down towards Vegeta and Charda. Towa turns to Mira "We will see how he fairs alone, but be ready to join in if need be." Mira grins "Gladly."

Vegeta watches Hit as he flies at them, pushing Charda out of the way as Hit attempts to grab her by the throat. He deflects Hit's hand and knees him in the gut, kicking him back. Hit flies right towards Vegeta, his Time Leap allowing him to move behind Vegeta and hit him in the back of the neck. Vegeta forces himself to stay conscious as Hit appears in front of him and kicks him in the gut. Vegeta coughs up blood and drops on his hands and knees, retching. Charda fires a strong ki blast at Hit but he turns and backhands it away. He rushes right at her and punches her in the jaw, uppercutting her in the stomach and then grabbing her leg, slamming her into the ground. Vegeta forces himself to stand, growling "That's enough…." The whole planet shakes and the ground cracks around him, electricity firing from his body in all directions and his eyes roll back "Don't touch my daughter! You bastard! I'll kill you!" Vegeta's blue hair grows out, his aura expanding two fold as his hair reaches waist length, his eyebrows having vanished and his muscle mass increases dramatically. Vegeta flies right at Hit, who uses his Time Leap to circle around Vegeta. Vegeta moves within Hit's Time Leap, spinning and hitting him with a right hook that causes a huge crater in the ground from the shockwave given off by the impact. Hit is knocked into the sky and Vegeta drops his hands to his side "Super Gallick Gun!" He fires the blast right up at Hit, and Hit holds the attack at bay with only his aura. The attack begins to overwhelm him so Hit Time Leaps out of the way, right into Vegeta's hard kick to the gut. Hit is now the one coughing up blood, Towa's magic control broken as Vegeta severely injures Hit. Hit collapses to the ground and Mira hesitates, making Towa frown "Mira? Is everything all right?" Mira shakes his head "We need to go." Towa does not hesitate to teleport them away.

Goku appears a few feet away from Vegeta and marvels at Vegeta's new form before Vegeta exhales and his bulk decreases, his hair returning to normal. He hurries to Charda's side "Charda, are you okay?" Charda sits up and Hit forces himself to stand. He holds his head, his pounding headache making him growl "The hell happened?" Goku folds his arms "I was just wondering that myself." Vegeta points to Hit "You attacked my daughter!" Hit narrows his eyes "Me, the hell do you mean I attacked her?" Ryn-Kai flies down towards the group "I don't have a lot of time to explain, so I will make this brief. Hit was under the control of Towa, the demon wizard who attacked Charda over a week ago. It has been decided that since the duo of Mira and Towa keep hounding her without showing any signs of letting up that I will have to take her to Conton City, where she will be much safer." Vegeta shakes his head "I won't allow it." Ryn-Kai folds his arms "Prince Vegeta, with all due respect, you have no choice in the matter. Vados and the Supreme Kai of Time have deemed it so. Zeno insisted she continue to interact amongst mortals, and Conton City is the safest place there is, bar none." Vegeta folds his arms "I can protect her." Ryn-Kai gets in his face "And what if Towa takes control of you like she did Hit?" Vegeta looks over at Charda then walks over to her, giving her a hug "Alright. As long as she will be safe." Ryn-Kai nods "Come on Charda, I'll introduce you the Supreme Kai of Time when we get there, she's excited to meet you." Charda frowns "Okay… Bye Vegeta." He smiles "Bye Charda. Be good."


End file.
